happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky/Trivia
*According to Flaky's "Collect Them All" card, she is banned from balloon shops due to her quills. http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:4fk.jpg She also mentions on her MySpace that she is also banned from glass shops and party shops. *Flaky is one of the only characters to get killed by both sides of Flippy. The others are Cuddles, Toothy, Lifty, and Shifty. *In the episode From A to Zoo, Flaky was scared of a baby chicken hopping towards her, giving the implication that she has a fear of birds. But in the episode, Take a Hike, Flaky was seen returning a baby eagle to its nest with no reservations, further implying that Flaky only has alektorophobia, which is the fear of chickens. *The only TV episode she doesn't appear in is "Twelfth Night". *Flaky likes corn dogs, as can be seen in the episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part I. *In From A to Zoo and Take a Hike, every character can be heard humming the Happy Tree Friends theme song except for Flaky (possibly due to the fact that she is too nervous to sing). *Flaky is considered a tomboy, as she seems to enjoy male-oriented or jock sports (her Smoochie is baseball-themed and she plays soccer with Cuddles in A Change of Heart). *Flaky is listed as a Gemini on her MySpace home page. *Flaky saw Lumpy naked in the original version of Let It Slide, but in the edited version, she was replaced with Giggles. *Flaky seems to be a bit smarter than most of the other characters. Some examples include Water You Wading For, in which she knew better than to jump in the lake with animals, Wingin' It, in which she was the only character who realized Cuddles was dead and she successfully landed the plane, and Breaking Wind, in which she was the only character who sheltered herself from the tornado while everyone else stood in the open. *Originally in the episode Flippin' Burgers, she was going to be behind the grill instead of Petunia, which can be seen on the Second Serving DVD commentary. *In all three of Disco Bear's starring roles in the TV series, Flaky (Debatable), Petunia, and Giggles all appeared and survived. *Flaky laughs nervously in almost every episode she appears in. *She is the first character to break the fourth wall, as her eyes slowly dart towards the viewer as she laughs nervously in Water You Wading For. *So far, the only starring role she has survived is Water You Wading For. *Some fans believe that she is in a relationship with Flippy, despite how they have killed each other. ** Coincidentally, both times where they have killed each other were intentional (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark and Without a Hitch). *Flaky and Lammy are the only females who have yet to star in a Love Bites episode. *Flaky is the character most paired up with other characters in fanart, possibly due to the fact that she is one of the only four females in the show. *Flaky seems pigeon-toed at many times, usually when she is nervous. However, it will occasionally happen when she is not nervous, scared, or shocked, most noticeably in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, when she is walking with Cuddles to the roller coaster. *Flaky was originally the girl scout in You're Bakin' Me Crazy instead of Giggles. *Flaky has psoriasis, a disease that involves flaking of the scalp. *Flaky has been called both a male and female in BlurB episodes, most likely to confuse people about her true gender. *Flaky is partially responsible for her own death in Wipe Out!, since she joined the surfing contest despite being hesitant to go in the water. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Fluttershy, is similar to Flaky due to their timid and scared behavior. *The term "flaky" also refers to someone who has a tendency to back out of situations and to "flake out" of something means to wimp out, perfectly fitting Flaky's personality. Design *She is the only female character who wears no clothing or accessories. *Flaky was originally going to be called Corky. *A concept art of Flaky depicts her with visible ears. *Flaky is the only female character in the series who does not have eyelashes. *She and Splendont are the only red characters in the whole Happy Tree Friends franchise. But since Splendont is a member of the Ka-Pow! series, that makes Flaky the only red character in the main show. Episode statistics *Flaky is the only main character who did not hurt anyone or get hurt in her debut starring role. Along with Cro-Marmot, this also applies to her first appearance. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Toothy, Cuddles, and Mime appear in all of her starring roles. Sniffles, Cuddles, and Mime die in both episodes. *She is the only female character to survive her debut with no ill consequences (Petunia and Lammy both survived theirs but both received injuries.) *She was one of the only three characters to survive the first TV episode. The other two are Disco Bear and Russell. *Flaky, along with Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Splendid are the only characters to not appear in season 4 at the moment. Kills and deaths *Flaky's deaths tend to involve breathing problems, getting sliced up, getting skinned, burning, and getting eaten. *Flaky has the highest number of posthumous kills (her body killing someone after she is dead). *Flaky is the first character to die in Rink Hijinks, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, And the Kitchen Sink, Take a Hike, and Royal Flush. She is the last character to die in Boo Do You Think You Are?, This Is Your Knife, Without a Hitch, A Bit of a Pickle, and The Chokes on You (Debatable). *Flaky kills at least one character in every episode she stars in after Season 1. *Flaky is the only character to never survive an irregular episode. *Flaky survives in 11 out of the 48 episodes she appears in. *Flaky is the thirteenth character to die in the TV series. *The only characters to be killed by Flaky in episodes other then Class Act are Cuddles, Giggles (Debatable), Petunia (Debatable), Handy, The Mole, Disco Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Flippy. *Without her Class Act kills, her kill count would drop from 58 to a 19. *The only characters Flaky has killed without her dying first are Cuddles (Debatable), Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime, and Flippy. *Just like Petunia, Flaky is the first victim to a lot of characters. She is the first victim of Sniffles, Handy, Toothy, Nutty, and Good Flippy. She is also the first victim of Cuddles, Pop, Mime, Nutty, and The Mole in the TV series. *Flaky's most frequent victim is Cuddles and Disco Bear. *Cuddles, Disco Bear, Handy, and The Mole are the most frequent victims of being jabbed by her quills. *She appears in all of the first five TV episodes, and survives only two of them. *Most of her kills involve her sharp quills. *Flaky is the only character to be killed by Mr. Pickels without the help of Lammy. *The only characters not to kill Flaky are Petunia, Russell, and Cro-Marmot. *Flaky was purposely killed in the episode Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark because she was responsible for popping the inflatable raft. Superlatives *If one counts Double Whammy as a finale (since its a two parter) Flaky and Russell would be the only characters to survive the first and last episodes of the TV series. *Flaky and Sniffles die in the first and last episodes of season 2. *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, Mr. Pickels, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky is one of the few characters to eat/drink the remains of another character, the others are Giggles, Lumpy, Petunia, Cuddles, The Mole, (Offscreen) Russell, and both sides of Flippy. *She is one of the characters who do not die in their debut episodes. The others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Flippy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, and Lammy. *Flaky is one of three main characters whose first appearance, first death and first kill took place in different episodes. The other two are Cro-Marmot and Handy. *She, along with Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flippy, are the only characters who survived their debut episodes in both the internet and TV series. *She is one of the few characters who do not have a season 3-4 starring pop-up. The others are Nutty, Mime, Giggles, and Cro-Marmot. *Flaky and Handy are the only two characters so far to be intentionally left alive by Fliqpy. Though Handy did get injured in By The Seat Of Your Pants, Flippy decided to leave him alive.